


The Lasts

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Druid!Hunith, F/M, Grief, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of genocide, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: When she was young, Hunith had been praised for her intelligence.  One of the smartest children in the camp, she’d been called.Clearly she must have lost that intelligence at some point.For what other reason would she have for bringing an unknown man into her home – her home, which was supposed to remain secret to all but her?





	The Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _A finds B injured and unconscious in the snow. Despite being anxious about not knowing who they are, they also know they can't just leave them there. A carries B over their shoulder and takes them home. What happens next_ \-- Woody

When she was young, Hunith had been praised for her intelligence. One of the smartest children in the camp, she’d been called.

Clearly she must have lost that intelligence at some point.

For what other reason would she have for bringing an unknown man into her home – her home, which was supposed to remain secret to all but her?

But, nevertheless, that was what had happened.

She’d been walking home from the village through the drifts of snow, when a dark shape caught her eye.

Closer inspection had revealed a man – a man who was unconscious and in desperate need of help.

She’d brought him home, and had wrapped him up in blankets in her bed.

And now, hours later, he was waking up.

The man blinked his eyes open, before glancing around the house in plain confusion and wariness.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Hunith began – straightening from where she’d been bent over her pot making dinner, but also far away to allow her to defend herself if needed.

Although… she felt that this precaution was probably unnecessary.

And her instincts were usually right.

The man blinked at her, glanced around once more, before he pushed himself up. “Where am I?”

“You are in my home – I found you in the woods,” Hunith started, beginning to stir the stew once more. “You were unconscious, and, well, I couldn’t leave you there, so I took you home.” She glanced to him. “May I ask your name?”

The man blinked, but then he nodded. “Balinor.”

“Hunith.”

Balinor nodded, still eyeing her uncertainly. “Thank you, Hunith,” he said quietly.

Hunith turned and gave him a small smile, before turning back to the stew.

She didn’t notice her sleeve slipping down and revealing her wrist –

– and the triskele tattoo located on it.

Balinor’s eyes widened. “You’re a Druid.”

Hunith snapped her arm back, quickly covering the tattoo on her wrist with her other hand.

He had _seen._ He wasn’t – he wasn’t supposed to _know –_

“Oh, my apologies,” Balinor started, frantically backpedaling. “I did not mean to distress you.”

Hunith didn’t move, still holding her wrist tight and her mind racing as she began to shake.

Balinor pushed himself further up on the bed. “I swear to you, Hunith: I will tell no one. No one will know.”

“How can I trust you?” Hunith snapped, tears of anger and fear burning in her eyes. _She never should have –_

Balinor blinked, before he closed his eyes and let out a low breath. “I will tell no one, because I too am being hunted by Uther.”

He opened his eyes, and met hers intensely. “I’m a Dragonlord.”

Hunith’s heart skipped a beat. “B-but I thought –” she started.

The news had been almost too horrifying to believe when she’d heard it: that Uther had rounded up the Dragonlords and had executed them all.

Not even sparing their families.

Balinor let out a grieved sigh as he turned away. “I am the only one who remains. I am… the last.”

His voice broke, and Hunith felt her chest clench.

But, slowly, she crossed her small house and sat on the edge of the mattress next to him.

She let out a breath. “… I’m the last too.”

Balinor’s gaze snapped up, and Hunith let out a sigh as she put her hand on his. “Camelot’s men came through my camp a month ago. I had been out gathering herbs when they had arrived. By the time I returned…”

Hunith let out a shuddering breath, and already she could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks. “By the time I returned my grove had been slaughtered. No one was spared. No one… except me.”

Neither spoke for a moment, before she felt Balinor’s hand shift under hers – turning over, and intertwining their fingers together.

“I’m very sorry, Hunith.”

Hunith took in a jagged breath, before turning and giving Balinor a rueful smile. “And I am as well.”

Balinor returned the smile, and he leaned forward to embrace her in a hug.

Hunith let out a shaky breath, before leaning into the warmth. She’d had no one to express her grief to. To meet someone who knew exactly what she was going through…

Gently, Balinor leaned further forward, and, almost reverently, placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“I am glad you found me,” Balinor murmured. “We lasts have to stick together, don’t we?”

And Hunith smiled as she squeezed his hand. “I’d like that very much.”


End file.
